narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakibu
Sakibu (サキブ) was a monk and a member of Infernal Legion . Background Once upon a time, during a chaotic and dangerous war period there were two powerful brothers who mastered senjutsu techniques at a young age. Together they ended the war and bring harmony and balance to their homeland. But they were young and immature and eventually, the two brothers argued about who would better rule their land. One more time, they fiercely fought and the elder brother got killed. Sakibu triumphed but the time would show him there was actually not real winner from that fight. His solitude grew as the time passed by. The seek of power only brought him bitterness and sorrow. He felt lost and, looking for healing his soul, he soon enough left the valley. Sakibu became humble in order to gain peace. He stopped cataloguing the events as good or bad, life cannot longer be categorized so frivolously under his eyes. For the first time he was able to see the world clearly and was ready to forgive himself. Through the years he has walk a path few others have, and turned from an incredible warrior to a wise old man. However, it would be naive to trust looks. He still has the power to bring war or peace as he pleases. Personality Sakibu has shown himself as a pretty calm man most of the time, he has kept himself unalterable even when facing dangerous or stunning situations. Some people think this is because he’s an old man who doesn’t quite understand what’s going on. Other people think is because visual disability that he is able to remain tranquil. The true is, even though he has become a kind man the warrior lies beneath and would love to fight once more for a cause he could believe but till it arrives he has not reason to feel anything in particular. His long wait has come to an end when he joined Infernal Legion. Sakibu lives according to the Taoism but has no prejudice when it comes to people who think different than him. He highly values knowledge and would like to learn new things till his last day. Sakibu is in perfect balance which means he's in a state where he is not perfect or imperfect nor bad or evil making him not just be in balance but also being able to understand and work with both concepts in harmony. Because of this, it has an advanced knowledge of the bonds and can help people in their relationships. He love to share stories with his new mates and would like end his life in a way his brother might feel proud of him. Appearance He is an old man, almost blind since he had cataracts in both eyes. He has white hair and wrinkles on the face. He wears traditional clothes. Abilities Because of his age, Sakibu has cataracts so se doesn't see very well but his connection with the environment that surrounds him is so powerful that he is able to feel other forms of life several kilometers away. He is able to use Senjutsu and manipulate three nature releases but he can't hold it long anymore since he gets tired soon. He's an excellent sensor even without having any Dojutsu. Sakibu has special sensitivity when it comes to chakra, being able to detect the nature of a person's chakra without even touching him. He can also hide his own chakra completly. He also mastered a style of Tai Chi Chuan which allows him to be a deadly fighter without physical strength by using the strength of his enemies against them. Kekkei Genkai Sakibu possess Jitsugetsu, a mysterious Kekkei Genkai that allows him to use both the sunlight and the moonlight to perform different techniques. However, since he gets tired fast, he might be able to use Jitsugestu for half an hour maximum. Trivia * Sakibu (生) can be translated to "life". * He was dying from an illness and knew it, but wanted to share his last moments with young people. * Sakibu meditates every day. Quotes (To Yuzuru) You know others and for that you are intelligent, but are you wise enough to know yourself? (To Hidan about Jashinism ) I see.. you are done seeking pleasure for its own sake, now you seek it for your god. (To Reika about Kasumi ) She's has not only master others, she has master herself and for that she's not only strong but also poweful. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT